


We are destined for each other

by LunaMoon96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon96/pseuds/LunaMoon96
Summary: Seungcheol had never know that there would be one day when his best friend suddenly presented as an omega. As an alpha, he knew he was the perfect match for Joshua. He heard the omega crying out his name repeatedly, but he was too scared to jump into conclusion. He was scared of taking advantage of an omega in heat.Seungcheol did not want to hurt Joshua, because he desperately loved the omega.Nonetheless, he still ended up hurting the omega badly. In the end, Seungcheol needed to fix his mistake, and make up for the pain he had caused.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123





	1. The flower bloomed late

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is weird these days and instead of focusing on finishing my works, I suddenly come up with the idea for this ><
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this :">

“Cheollie… Cheollie…”

The sweet moans and cries kept coming out from the tightly closed door made Seungcheol pace back and forth faster and harder along the small hall. His foot were thumping on the ground now and threatening to destroy it but the leader could not care. Part of his mind was urging him to leave this place as soon as possible, put the other part was scolding him for that kind of thought. Joshua was crying out for him inside his room, but what the hell was he doing here? Was he not supposed to help? The younger boy needed him.

Joshua obviously needed him.

“Seungcheol… Where are you?” The alpha could hear his best friend sobbed at the other side of the door. “Cheollie… Help me! Please… Cheollie… It hurts…”

“No, I can’t! I can’t do this!” Seungcheol gritted his teeth and grumbled to himself, fists clenching violently. “I can’t do this! I should only guard this door! I should only stay here to protect him!”

“If you don’t want to do anything, then fucking leave.” Mingyu glared and growled at the older alpha, literally having no care about the fact that he was talking to the leader of their pack.

Mingyu was not walking around like Seungcheol. Instead, the younger alpha was leaning against the walk, standing still right next to the door into Joshua’s room. Both of the men had been here for almost half an hour yet no one had really done anything. Mingyu had his arms crossed and there was the fire of a killer in his eyes. His angry pheromones were spreading around the whole apartment and this fact only triggered Seungcheol more.

“Watch your words and your attitude, Mingyu.” The leader glared back at the younger alpha, snarling. “We have an omega in heat. Your angry pheromones will…”

“Don’t teach me what to do now, Cheol-hyung.” Mingyu looked evidently offended. “Should I be the one to tell you what to do now? The said omega in heat has been calling out for you over and over again but walking is _all you can do_?”

Seungcheol’s fury combusted immediately at the mocking question. Grabbing Mingyu’s collar in the blink of an eye, the eldest alpha growled fiercely, eyes shooting flame right into the other alpha’s face.

“I’m right here to guard this place and keep him safe. Don’t you dare say that…”

“I won’t say that you’re helping, hyung.” Wonwoo said from the other side of the door, standing in a familiar position. His face was dead cold, but his heart was not the same. He was just as annoyed as Mingyu was. “I think you’re just being selfish by making Shua-hyung suffer but not allowing us to _help_ him.”

Meanwhile, Jun was trying hard to detach the leader hand away from Mingyu, and his presence was the only precious thing which could calm those angry alphas down at the moment. Seungcheol let out another growl before letting go of the young alpha, but his eyes remained fierce when directing towards Wonwoo.

“He doesn’t ask for _your help_.” He clenched his teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“You’re so stupid, hyung.” Wonwoo groaned and shook his head, showing the impatience he rarely had. His eyes were as sharp as knives when they looked into Seungcheol’s eyes, piercing through his soul. “Joshua needs _you_! We all know that. _You_ know that. But you refuse to help him. You make him struggle. He doesn’t want to go through this alone. _He wants you_.”

“But… but…” Seungcheol began to stammer again, making all of the other men roll their eyes and groan. Again? They had to go through this again with their dense leader? “He’s just presented! This is his first heat! I can’t take advantage of him!”

“I won’t say having sex with someone who just wants you equally as you wants him is taking advantage of him!” Wonwoo heaved a long sigh, staring at the closed door. “Why do you have to overact and exaggerate things like this? Joshua obviously doesn’t want to go through this by himself, and I don’t think he’s strong enough to do it. He rejects the service too. Why can’t you just give him what he wants?”

“I’ve told you I can’t” Seungcheol abruptly turned away and scratched his own head violently as if he were going to rip off his hair. “We… we… Shua has always been my best friend!!! What can I do now? Jump into the room and fuck him? I… I can’t!”

The leader’s face twisted in agony and his voice was full of nothing but distress.

“What if he regrets everything when his heat ends and then he will hate me? What should I do if he doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore? I can’t do this! I can’t ruin our friendship!!!”

“I’m sure he won’t regret it. You’re overthinking, hyung.” Jun sighed and shook his head. He was much calmer than the other alphas, but he was slowly losing his patience as well. “I know how it feels when being in heat. Shua-hyung is calling out for no one but you! Mingyu and Wonwoo are both here but he doesn’t even call their names once!”

“That hurts but true!” Mingyu grumbled.

“Because they already have you!” Seungcheol protested. “He can’t call for alphas who already have their omega!”

“Don’t you see that?” Jun raised an eyebrow. “It means he’s lucid enough to know what he’s doing. Mingyu, Wonwoo and I are dating but they haven’t marked me yet. We’re still unmated. Let me tell you, when an omega is in heat, if he really lost his mind, he just needs any alphas and beg the closest one to fuck him. Joshua-hyung is still in a very good mental condition. You’re hurting him!”

“No! No! No!” In stubbornness and extreme worries, Seungcheol still shook his head frantically, covering his ears by both hands in a desperate attempt of blocking the lewd moans coming from the locked room. “I can’t! I… I can only do this when he’s… normal. I won’t hurt him. I won’t make use of his vulnerable condition. Maybe… maybe he calls me just because I’m the leader of the group… He doesn’t call for you guys because you’re younger than him!”

“You’re being really stupid now, hyung!” Wonwoo shook his head in distaste. “You’re talking as if you have never been in rut. I’m just speechless. I have nothing more to tell you.”

Unlike Mingyu, Wonwoo did not raise his voice or release much angry pheromones, but Jun understood his alpha enough to know how furious Wonwoo was right now. Rushing to his boyfriend, Jun gently rubbed Wonwoo’s chest and murmured something to calm him down.

“If you really don’t intend to help, then leave now.” Mingyu growled again. “I’m sure Joshua-hyung can feel your presence. You’re hurting him more by lingering here without helping.”

“I’m helping by guardi…”

Mingyu did not let the leader finish.

“You’re just being selfish. You don’t help but you don’t want anyone to touch him either.”

“I won’t let you jump into there and hurt him!” Seungcheol suddenly growled in anger, eyes turning red. “Don’t ever think of doing that to him!”

“Then ask him.” Wonwoo challenged, voice full of determination and confidence. “Let Junnie come inside and ask him. Let him choose by himself. You aren’t allowed to decide this for him.”

Seungcheol wanted to retort that he was the leader of the pack, and that he had the right to allow or disallow the omega to have sex with other alphas in the pack or not. Nonetheless, he knew it would be very obscene and wrong for him to do so. They had been treating each other like family for years, not just a pack of alphas, betas, and omegas. They treated each other with love and respect. That was also why Seungcheol had been pacing back and forth out here instead of fucking the new omega of the pack.

Who could ever think that Joshua would present so late? Joshua was just the same age as Seungcheol yet the alpha had had this highest rank for almost ten years. During the long time working and being together, Seungcheol and Joshua had become best friends, and he had not been hesitant even a bit when stating that Joshua was the person he was willing to walk on the same path with for the rest of his life on a TV show.

All of a sudden, his so-called best friend turned out to be an omega, and Seungcheol became a huge mess of conflicts like this. What should he do? His heart, his soul, his body, his everything was buzzing and thrumming in sinful excitement because fate had just told him it was totally possible for him to become a true family with the person he treasured most in his life. Did Seungcheol really love Joshua _in that way_? Or he was just being drawn towards the omega by their hormones and instincts? Seungcheol was too scared to jump into conclusion. He just knew that he turned mad just by thinking of letting the fellow alphas in the group touch Joshua. He wanted to quit eating and sleeping so as just to stay here and guard that door. He wanted to protect Joshua who was in the condition of being unable to protect himself.

Anybody could hurt Joshua. Seungcheol must be here to prevent that from happening. The omega might need food too. Seungcheol would bring food to the door for him. He would do everything, except for walking into there and shoving his dick into his best friend’s ass.

Seungcheol would not be able to bear it if Joshua hated him after that.

“But… but why…” After nearly a minute of thinking, Seungcheol cooled down a little, but it also meant he stammered more severely. He was scowling due to the idea of letting Mingyu and Wonwoo have sex with _his best friend_. “Why do you guys insisting on helping him? Many omegas go through heats by themselves.”

“Are you fucking deaf, hyung?” Mingyu glared at the leader one more time, two hands trembling in his effort of stopping himself from throwing a punch into Seungcheol’s face. “He sounds painful! He said _‘it hurts’_ by himself! You think it will be okay for him to keep enduring this? Why do I have to do that while I really can help him feel better and adore him? I’m not like someone else who just wants to chicken out!”

“Watch your words, Mingyu. Don’t make me repeat this again!” Seungcheol became angry again and Jun groaned in frustration. They had been through this cycle too many times and he was already fed up with it.

“Don’t care about him anymore, Junnie. Let’s go inside and talk to Joshuaji.”

The omega was startled when a hand tapped his shoulder, yet he immediately relaxed when he realized Jeonghan was standing right behind him with a solemn look on his face. Without hesitation, Jun nodded instantly but Seungcheol was bothered by the appearance of the eldest beta. Jeonghan threw towards his friend a burning glare and an accusing finger pointing directly at his face.

“I don’t think Shua will want a beta to fuck him but I swear you’re out of the menu now, Cheol. You don’t deserve him. Don’t let me see you lingering around this room anymore.”

Jeonghan was a beta, but right at this moment he sounded amazingly stern and made everyone feel as if he were a true alpha who was scolding another alpha in the group. Jeonghan had always been the one who had the nerves to talk back to Seungcheol without a care of how angry the leader would be. In fact, Seungcheol had surrendered to Jeonghan many times since he had no other choice. The beta who had a sharp mind usually gave arguments which Seungcheol found no way to reason with. This time, the alpha had no word for his friends, apart from what he had told Mingyu and Wonwoo repeatedly.

Before Seungcheol could open his mouth, Jeonghan had held Jun’s hand and pushed the door open. All of the alphas immediately reeled back when the heady pheromones and sickly sweet scent came out of the room and attacked them mercilessly. Joshua smelled too sweet for them to think this could be real. Was this how angel smelled like? Or a siren? Seungcheol believed the newly presented omega had the intense aroma of rose which had the power to seduce any alphas in this world. Moreover, some part of the scent made the alphas feel like Joshua must _taste_ like chocolate. Mingyu gulped audibly. Wonwoo dug his nail violently into the wall behind him, threatening to destroy it. Meanwhile, Seungcheol just gasped and stood there, staring at the door like an idiot.

They all heard the omega shrieked. All of their primal instincts were brutally triggered by the sound of a hurt and vulnerable omega calling out for help. They wanted to take care of that flower. They wanted to bring him comfort and help him ease the pain. Nonetheless, Jeonghan quickly shut the door closed right after he and Jun entered, leaving the three devastated men growling deep in their throats.

Seungcheol started to walk around again while waiting for Jeonghan and Jun to come out. Wonwoo closed his eyes and leaned against the wall so as not to see the leader anymore. Whereas, Mingyu’s eyes were glued to the door as the tallest alpha counted every second passing by. Five minutes, ten minutes, and then fifteen minutes went by. The longer they waited, the more impatient and annoyed the three of them all became. Wonwoo had to wonder whether Jun and Jeonghan had ended up helping Joshua by themselves.

Finally, after twenty minutes, the beta and the omega came out, face dark and tired.

Mingyu felt like he could just press Jun into the wall and fuck him right away. Both of the omega and the beta reeked of Joshua severely. They smelled not much different from the omega in heat, causing all of the men to scrunch their noses and use more effort to control their inner beasts. This was not the time for that. Joshua needed to be prioritized.

“What took you guys so long?” Seungcheol was the first one to ask. His voice was extremely nervous and this fact only made Jeonghan groan in annoyance. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“We asked him who he wanted to help him, and he instantly said he wanted **you**.” The beta gritted his teeth and glared at the leader. Everyone literally glared at Seungcheol now. “But then we had to tell him you aren’t one of the options because **you refuse to help**. And he cried so hard he almost passed out.”

Seungcheol felt a hundred knives stabbing through his heart brutally when his mind imagined how his best friend had been crying, sobbing, and whimpering _because of him_. Seungcheol had just hurt him, _unintentionally_. Seungcheol had never thought this could happen. Joshua cried so hard because Seungcheol did not agree to help him? Why? There were still so many alphas in Seventeen and there was also a service for the omegas in this situation to call for help. They had also stuffed the room with so many interesting toys. Why did Joshua cry just because Seungcheol did not help? Seungcheol pathetically failed to process this in his mind.

“We had to spend a lot of time trying to soothe him.” Jun palmed his face and looked as if he was the one in distress. “Omegas can never take rejection well. This is even his first heat. It’s his blooming time but he gets rejected… It really hurts a lot.”

Wonwoo turned to pull the omega into his embrace as he could feel how sad and upset Jun was feeling for Joshua. Jun hid his face into his alpha’s chest and gave the rest of the explanation to Jeonghan thoroughly. He could not do this anymore.

Jeonghan kept gritting his teeth even though his hand was rubbing soothing circles on Jun’s back.

“I asked him whether he wanted anyone to help him, because we all wanted to help. He was still crying… No, he **is** still crying now.” The beta emphasized strongly on his words, throwing a look of disgust towards Seungcheol. “But he asked if Mingyu and Wonwoo were willing to help. I told them they are already waiting for his permission right here.”

“Then what? What did he say?” Mingyu was running out of patience. His eyes were turning red although he was still somehow calm enough to rub Jun’s back gently.

Jeonghan sighed and eventually stopped glaring at Seungcheol. Instead, he looked at the other two alphas, and pointed at the door.

“You two can come inside. Don’t make him suffer anymore.”

Mingyu was the first one to bolt into the room in a very hasty and reckless movement of opening the door violently. Jeonghan untangled Wonwoo’s arms from Jun in order to take care of the omega by himself, urging the alpha to follow Mingyu. In bewilderment, Seungcheol thought Jeonghan and Jun would stay outside, but the beta surprisingly led the sad omega inside together with him. Behind them, the door was closed. Nobody cared about Seungcheol even a bit.

However, what made Seungcheol’s heart heavy was the scent and pheromones coming out of the room at the short moment when they opened the door. The sweet and delicious aroma was still there, but this time, he had no choice but to acknowledge how _terrible_ Joshua must be feeling. His pheromones shattered Seungcheol’s heart into pieces, as they told him how depressed and heartbroken the omega was right now. This was wrong. An omega in heat should only smell like sex and deadly tempting. Joshua’s scent was screaming for nothing but love and protection. It was almost like the poor omega did not need to get fucked anymore. He just wanted _someone_ to love him back.

Unable to deal with these chaotic thoughts and feelings, torn apart by his fear and his own desire, Seungcheol ran away, out of the dorm, out of the building, desperately seeking for some little peace to think properly.

It was so wrong of him to search for peace while the omega he adored was struggling in both mental and physical pain.

Seungcheol felt stuck. He did not know what to do.

He loved Joshua, and he was petrified by thinking of losing his _best friend_ forever.


	2. The little deer is getting desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua was slowly slipping deeper and deeper into omega's subspace, becoming so much more comfortable in the hands of Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jeonghan, who were all willing and eager to be there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this fic would only have 2 chapters but then I realized I had underestimated my own ability of writing long smut :">
> 
> I'm sorry for making you wait so long >< I hope you will enjoy this chapter ^^

Jeonghan had left the room in less than five minutes, but when he saw Joshua, he felt like he had been absent for hours. Even though the beta had not done anything wrong, he felt extremely bad to see his best friend in this condition. Joshua had been constantly looking towards the door. Once he saw Jeonghan stepping in, the poor omega squeaked and dragged himself out of the bed instantly, flinging his exhausted towards the beta without any hesitation. Not only Jeonghan but also Jun, Mingyu, and Wonwoo all hurriedly ran towards Joshua, foreseeing that the omega was about to fall soon because he was not being healthy enough to walk properly.

Fortunately, Jeonghan reached the bed before Joshua really could get out of it. Consequently, the beta could sit down and hug his friend tightly. Waiting no more, Joshua buried his head in Jeonghan’s shoulder and whimpered loudly, body trembling in full force, breaking everyone’s hearts.

“Why did it take you so long? You said you just left for a minute!” The omega cried and tried to hold Jeonghan as tightly as possible. “Please don’t leave me alone! It hurts! Please don’t leave me alone!”

Seeing Jun standing right next to Jeonghan with a sad look on his face, Joshua immediately reached out one hand towards the younger omega and Jun just took it right away.

“Don’t cry, baby. Don’t cry. I didn’t love you. I just came out to get Mingyu and Wonwoo for you. Remember?” Jeonghan soothed his friend with the sweetest words in his honey-liked voice. “Everyone is here for you. Nobody leaves you alone. See? Junnie, Mingyu, and Wonwoo are all here.”

Right now, the alphas were sure that Joshua was still very lucid now. It was not until Jeonghan mentioned their appearance did the omega begin to snap his head towards them, eyes widening in mixed emotions. This fact meant Joshua’s actions were not being fully controlled by his instincts. He mostly needed to be loved instead of needing a dick in his ass, and their leader out there was being worried of everything in this world.

When walking in, Mingyu was still filled with irritation brought by Seungcheol, but now his heart just became mush as he saw Joshua crying, looking unbelievably vulnerable and helpless. Deciding to forget the leader for good, he moved himself closer to the omega in a very gentle movement but determination was being shown in his eyes in every single second. Joshua was sniffling and staring at the alpha nervously, yet Jeonghan and Jun nudged him lightly, moving him towards Mingyu’s direction, silently encouraging the omega to come to the big man.

However, Mingyu failed to get the omega into his embrace, because someone had snatched Joshua away from his in the blink of an eye.

Nobody was sure whether Joshua had been shocked or not at the moment Wonwoo picked him up and let the omega straddle his waist. Consequently, they all warily stared at the alpha unblinkingly while Jun struggled to keep Mingyu calm. The big alpha was growling now, unable not to feel annoyed when someone took away the omega right in front of his eyes like that. Fortunately, Joshua was caught up by Wonwoo’s presence enough to temporarily forget things around him.

“We got you, _our little omega_.” Wonwoo kissed Joshua’s cheek gently and murmured to the omega in his deep, _deep_ voice. “We will take care of you. Alpha will take care of you. You just have to be a good omega for us. Okay, baby?”

Joshua stared at the alpha without blinking in almost a minute before nodding vigorously. What followed right after that was a sudden make-out session which none of them had managed to predict. They could clearly hear Joshua whimpering Wonwoo’s name between kisses, but Jeonghan still eyed them suspiciously.

“He will fall deep into omega’s subspace if you keep doing that, Wonwoo.” The beta warned.

“Didn’t you allow us to come here to help him?” Wonwoo turned to face Jeonghan and asked. Joshua whimpered quietly as the contact between their lips was broken, yet, as a good omega, he just hugged the alpha intimately without throwing a tantrum or asking for more.

“I did, and I know he allows you two to do that, but…” Jeonghan stammered a little with a frown. He felt unsure. He was worried. He could not know if this was right or not.

For the other omegas in the group, things had been easy in their first heats. They had been together and it was easy for them to develop some romantic feelings with each other. For example, in Jun’s case, he had been in love with Wonwoo and Mingyu before he presented as an omega. As a result, when his first heat came, he certainly asked for his two beloved men and they instantly helped him out without being told twice. Nonetheless, today, Jeonghan had every reason in this world to be mad at Seungcheol, who had rejected an omega who called his name desperately over and over again.

What made Jeonghan worried most right now was that, he knew Seungcheol and Joshua had been extremely close to each other and they were definitely soulmates. However, he had never really known whether Joshua had any kinds of romantic or sexual feelings towards Wonwoo or Mingyu. It was undeniable that the omega had agreed to let them in to help him previously, but Jeonghan was still anxious, especially with how Wonwoo was treating Joshua right now. The beta could not get used to this. His best friend had been a beta like him for years. All of a sudden, things changed drastically and now Joshua was crying in Wonwoo’s arms and reeking of a scent which screamed for the alphas to take care of him right away.

“I don’t know… He might regret this later.” Jeonghan chewed his own lips in utter worry. “Things might be very bad. He might be ashamed of himself, or many things else.”

Wonwoo sighed, which let the beta know that even though the alpha was acting dominant and intimate to Joshua, he actually still knew what he was doing.

“I understand, but right now he needs us.” Wonwoo kept a steady and tender pattern of his hands stroking the omega’s back while talking. “I don’t think he can deal with this alone.”

“I agree.” Jun nodded, a hand tapping Jeonghan’s shoulder to get his attention. “It’s even better if he gets lost in omega’s subspace completely. Those omegas who just follows their instincts during heats are actually easy to deal with. However, Joshua-hyung needs so much love and attention now. I think he needs us, or at least Mingyu and Wonwoo, to be with him.”

“Why can’t it be just us?” Jeonghan sighed loudly, clenching his teeth, wishing to take his best friend back into his arms.

“Because we aren’t alphas.” Jun reminded him of a fact. “No matter how much we love him, we still can’t bring him the magic the alphas have.”

Jun had to forcefully pulled Jeonghan’s shoulders so as to turn the beta towards him fully, forcing direct eye contact.

“Don’t worry, Jeonghan-hyung. You have to trust Joshua-hyung. We didn’t tell him that Wonwoo and Mingyu were standing outside. He asked for them by himself. He didn’t want Soonyoung, Minghao, Hansol or Channie. I swear Wonwoo and Mingyu won’t hurt Joshua-hyung. They didn’t even bite me when I was in heat. They won’t do that to Shua-hyung. You see, he’s just hugging Wonwoo. He is still lucid to give consent. If he were lost in subspace, he would just strip his clothes right now and present his ass to Wonwoo or Mingyu without thinking. Oh…”

Right at the moment Jun finished that sentence, they both glanced towards the hugging couple to see Joshua desperately trying to resume his kissing session with Wonwoo while not only the said alpha but also Mingyu was gradually undressing the whining omega.

“I think we should go now, hyung.” Jun nudged the beta, face blushing a little at the erotic sight. “They won’t appreciate our presence here. Let’s just leave Shua-hyung to them.”

“Wonwoo…” Joshua whimpered into the kiss, running his fingers through the alpha’s hair and hissing at the same time as Mingyu’s hands sneaked under his shirt to touch his burning skin.

“Call me alpha, baby.” Wonwoo said lowly, giving a command which Joshua could not disobey, but he still whined and frowned, as if he was going through an internal battle to stop himself from drowning into subspace.

“Just let it all go. We will take care of you, omega.” Understanding the older alpha’s intention, Mingyu helped by murmuring to Joshua’s ear from behind, teeth grazing his earlobe. “It will hurt you more if you keep try to stay sane. Nobody will hurt you. We will protect you and make the pain go away.”

Hearing those words from Mingyu and seeing the omega turning his head to look at the alpha instantly with a lot of expectation, Jeonghan had to admit that it was really hot and impressive. Mingyu really had just said some very nice things which Wonwoo seemed to be having in his mind as well but could not form words as nicely as the younger man. The more impressive matter was that, if Mingyu said so, it meant Joshua was still trying to hold back now, yet he was already kissing Wonwoo like that and allowed Mingyu to touch him on bare skin. Perhaps Jeonghan should really listen to Jun and trusted everyone here. Seungcheol was the only dumb one. Jeonghan would be a wise man who listened to his best friend and let Joshua have what he wanted.

Wonwoo obviously tried to speak but Joshua kept stubbornly trying to seal his lips with more kisses, so the alpha had no choice but to temporarily hand the omega to Mingyu. The younger male quickly and smoothly received the whimpering omega in his own arms and became the one to shower Joshua with kisses and gentle stroke on the back. Wonwoo remained staying close to the omega while talking to Jeonghan and Jun.

“If you’re afraid, we might reduce this to just knotting him. We will use other ways to give him stimulation and then give him the knots to feel better.”

“That sounds good!” Jun nodded vehemently at his mate’s idea. “Joshua-hyung will feel much better after getting knotted a few times. We can do that without Mingyu and Wonwoo fucking him for real.”

Jeonghan’s face twisted with doubts, unsure about whether giving the omega a knot was much different from having sex with him because it would still require the alphas to plug their dicks into Joshua’s ass. Nonetheless, it was still a good idea, especially when it came from one of the alphas. Wonwoo was thinking very rationally, proving that he was conscious and highly aware of everything. Mingyu seemed to be in a similarly good condition as the tall alpha also rejected Joshua’s kiss in a few seconds just to voice his opinions.

“I agree with Wonwoo-hyung. That’s the best choice if you don’t really trust us.”

In the occasions where Seungcheol was not acting like the leader he should be, Jeonghan automatically became the eldest member whom the other members looked up to. That was why they were all searching for his approval right now. Jeonghan was nervous but at least this was the kind of worries they could understand. Unlike the beta, Seungcheol was overthinking so much that no one could endure him anymore.

Seeing Joshua whimpering into Mingyu’s neck, Jeonghan thought he had better not torturing his best friend any longer. No matter what they intended to do, they should give the omega some release as soon as possible.

“Okay then.” Jeonghan stood up and walked towards the three of them. He wanted to say something to Joshua but he had to stop in the middle, eyes glued on both of the alphas’ shirts.

Their clothes were getting wet on the front because of Joshua’s slick. If Joshua ever found out about this truth – he wet the alphas’ shirts even before they started doing something – the omega would certainly be extremely embarrassed. Noticing this as well, Jun smiled as if he found this sight cute or amusing.

“Please treat him nicely.” The young omega gave each of his alphas a tender kiss on the cheek. “You know we give Joshua-hyung to you too because you’re the greatest alphas in our group. Right?”

“Stop being cheesy, Junnie.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes and groaned.

“But this is the fact!” Jun whined and pouted. “Aren’t they the best ones? I bet you won’t ever agree to let Soonyoung, Channie or Hansollie help Joshua-hyung like this!”

Surprisingly, Joshua had turned away from Mingyu’s neck when seeing the beta and the younger omega approaching. Their talk even managed to make him smile fondly at them even though the tears had not stopped cascading down his cheeks yet. One of his shaky hands reached out to touch Jun’s face so tenderly that the red-haired omega wanted to croon.

“I’m sorry, Junnie. I… I…”

“Oh no! Why are you saying sorry? I don’t allow you to see so. If they can’t break your heat, I actually want to join too.” Jun held Joshua’s hand gently and smiled to him playfully, but the smile still could not successfully cover his worries for the older omega. “Please don’t think about anything else, hyung. We all want to take care of you. We all love you.”

“But Cheollie doesn’t!” Joshua sobbed and the faint smile disappeared completely from his face. “I know… I know he left… He isn’t out there anymore!”

“Screw him! We don’t need him anymore, Shua.” Jeonghan gritted his teeth in anger, a hand stroking his best friend’s hair. “You have Wonwoo and Mingyu here with you. See how gentle they are? They will take care of you and protect you, baby.”

Between sobs, Joshua nodded and then squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Jun and Jeonghan gave him the goodbye kisses. The poor omega genuinely felt nervous, even scared to be left alone with the two alphas in this room but he knew he would never get anything if he made all of them stay here with him. Things could only really start when the beta and these alphas’ mate left. Joshua could only let it all go when he was left with only someone who truly desired him, or at least _his body_.

Joshua did not know why he suddenly felt so self-conscious like this, but he was terribly scared of being judged by Jeonghan and Jun right now. He did not have much of this feeling towards Mingyu or Wonwoo since they were alphas who had claimed to _take care of_ him and asked him to be a good omega for them. Joshua wanted to melt in their arms and let them take control of everything. Nonetheless, it was not as easy as he thought. Even when Jun and Jeonghan had left, Joshua still found himself incredibly embarrassed and flustered in Mingyu’s arms. The boldest thing he could do was kissing Mingyu. The desperate whines and whimpers he let out were just some things he fail to control. Joshua was being torn apart by his brain and his instincts, and this was one of the reasons for the tears he was shedding.

“Shh, don’t cry, baby.” Mingyu cupped the omega’s face and wiped his tears tenderly. “Did you hear what Wonwoo-hyung and I talked to Jun and Jeonghan?”

Sniffling, Joshua stared at the alpha in silence, spending time thinking about what had happened previously, but his mind had been too clouded by sexual needs and the pain of being rejected. Joshua literally did not remember anything, although he knew Mingyu had stopped kissing with him in order to talk.

Consequently, the omega shook his head in utter embarrassment, causing the two alphas to chuckle lightly and look at him fondly. Behind Joshua, Wonwoo made sure to press his chest as close as possible to the omega’s back while whispering to him sweetly.

“We know you’re scared, so maybe you’re not ready to let us really have sex with you. So how about this: we just use our hands and mouths to give you stimulation, help you get some nice orgasms, and then I or Mingyu will knot you. You will feel much better after having a knot. What do you think, omega?”

Joshua whimpered again as if that was his automatic reaction of being called “omega”, but he was more embarrassed of the fact that his hole had just gushed out more slick just by listening to Wonwoo’s plan. Was this a good sign? Perhaps so. Joshua could not even control the movement of his head when it nodded on its own.

The alphas did not waste time by teasing the omega even a bit, and showed him how much they both wanted him and desired to make him feel loved. It was not like they loved Joshua in the same way as how they loved Jun, but there was still some kind of special romantic feelings in their hearts for the omega who was in fact older than them. It was not a coincidence that they were the only alphas deciding to stay in the dorm while the other ones – Soonyoung, Vernon, Dino, and Minghao – had all chosen to leave so as to prevent any possible troubles they might cause. It was not a coincidence when Joshua called for them after being rejected by Seungcheol either.

They guessed perhaps Vernon and Minghao would be considered as gentle alphas who would treat a newly presented omega better, but they did not want to let go of this opportunity.

“Who will knot him now? You?” Mingyu asked quietly on his way of bringing Joshua back to the messy bed.

“No. You do it.” Wonwoo shook his head without hesitation, making the other man stared at him with wide eyes.

The older alpha sighed, pressing a kiss to Joshua’s nape.

“I would wreck him havoc in the blink of an eye.”

“I thought you’re a calm person.” Mingyu was still confused.

“Not now.” Wonwoo was determined, and he gently pried the omega away from Mingyu’s arms to make Joshua sit between his legs instead. “Let’s help him undress.”

Joshua blushed extremely hard as the two alphas began to scatter little kisses all over his face while their hands tenderly unbuttoned not only his shirt but also his pants. The omega had thought that those men would turn crazy and devour him like hungry wild animal. However, the fact turned out to be completely different. It was true that Joshua had never seen this side of them and he could smell the scent of arousal very intense in the air, but they were still so loving to him, as if they were just having an intimate time with each other. This sweet atmosphere made Joshua feel shy, but his body became considerably less tense and his mind slowly believed that he could relax now. Things were not bad.

Nonetheless, a brutal sob and a horrible tremor wrecked the omega in just one second as the thought about Seungcheol came back to his mind and tortured his heart. It was just so easy like this. It was so sweet, yet Seungcheol rejected him. Seungcheol did not agree to come here. Joshua could not bother to care about the reasons Jun and Jeonghan had told him. He only knew that he was rejected, right at the moment he needed Seungcheol most.

Was he so undesirable to Seungcheol that the leader refused to have sex with him even when he was in heat, releasing a lot of alluring pheromones and even directly begged for the said alpha’s love continuously?

“Don’t cry! Don’t cry, baby.” Mingyu and Wonwoo nervously shushed the crying omega, stopping whatever they were doing to just shower Joshua with love and care. “Did we do anything wrong? If something happens, just tell us. We’ll do what you want.”

“It’s… it’s not your fault.” Joshua struggled to speak while he continued to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks and breaking the alphas’ hearts. “I’m just… Why?... Why are you two so willing to help me but Seungcheol doesn’t?”

Mingyu could not help letting out a growl in utter fury as he realized Seungcheol was the reason for Joshua’s pain right now. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo understood how much it hurt. Jun’s first heat had come on a day he was in China, and no matter how hard other people convinced him to get help from a professional service, he kept crying and thrashing, demanding to be brought back to Korea so that he could get help from only the men he loved. When they finally met Jun, they were both heartbroken to find the omega whimpering in pain and crying like a huge mess even though Jun could have taken care of himself a little bit or get some help from Minghao.

This situation with Joshua was only better because the older omega was okay with Mingyu and Wonwoo, but they knew he still wanted Seungcheol more than anyone else.

“Let’s just not think about him now.” Wonwoo did not want to spend time trying to explain Seungcheol’s way of thinking to Joshua because he himself did not really understand either. Instead, the alpha gently gave kisses on the omega’s cheeks to soothe him. “If you want to know something, you might ask him directly later. That will be the best. For now, let’s relax and allow us to take care of you. Okay?”

“Wonwoo’s right. This isn’t what we should care about right now. You’re the ultimate priority now, hyung.” Mingyu said but then realized his mistake. Didn’t they want Joshua to get lost deeper into omega’s subspace? Why the hell did he called him _“hyung”_?

Grabbing the omega’s chin, Wonwoo forced Joshua to face him, and then lowered his own head to take the omega’s lips in his own.

“Let alpha help you out now, omega.”

Joshua whined loudly, face turning red in extreme embarrassment, yet he willingly parted his lips to welcome Wonwoo into his mouth, deepening the kisses on his own and heating up everything. Mingyu hummed in contentment and continued to get rid of anything left of Joshua’s clothes. Soon, the omega was being naked on the bed between the two alphas, causing them to pour thousands of compliments into his ears, making him blush even further, but his heart was strangely light and warm.

“You’re talking as if… as if… as if you have never showered with me before.” Joshua struggled to speak and no one was sure why he had to overcome so much difficulty to tell them about this now. Perhaps this was a sign that helped them know the omega was feeling safe enough to talk to them now. He was not too awkward.

“How could we say so at those times?” Mingyu laughed, seeming amused but his voice was awfully dark and hoarse. “I bet you would have run out of the bathroom if we had told you so.”

However, Wonwoo clicked his tongue in displease.

“No talking back, omega.” He did not particularly scold the omega but Joshua still shivered and decided to shut his mouth after letting out a whine of half protest and half defeat. Satisfied with this reaction, Wonwoo smirked and rewarded the omega in his arms with more kisses on his plump and beautiful lips.

Joshua began to moan wantonly right at the moment the alphas’ hands started to roam all over his body sensually. They drank in his seductive moans by wet and hot kisses, leaving on his skin countless red marks which did not bring any pain but would cause him to blush violently when he looked at them in the next day. Temporarily, Joshua could not care about that. He just knew that this felt comfortable, since he finally got some of what he wanted. The omega’s skin was still burning yet the reason was not just his heat; he was burning due to shyness and embarrassment. Joshua guessed he had better get rid of this or else he would never get to anything. Fortunately, the considerate alphas knew what they were doing.

Something stirred in Joshua’s heart whenever the word _“omega”_ came out of the alphas’ mouth, and he liked how it sounded in their deep voices.

“You’re such a gorgeous omega, baby.” Wonwoo whispered to Joshua while the omega straddle his lap. The compliment instantly made him whine and try to rub his lower body against the alpha. Wonwoo chuckled lowly, two hands kneading the round and juicy butt cheeks. “Don’t be shy, our baby boy. Let us hear you. Let us know how beautiful your moans are. There are only us here. Don’t worry, omega. We got you. Let alphas hear you and feel you.”

Joshua desperately sought for Wonwoo’s lips to kiss him enthusiastically, intoxicated by the younger male’s voice, scent, and lips. Behind him, Mingyu was kissing and nibbling Joshua’s shoulders and neck at the same time, two hands coming to caress his bare thighs.

“Where do you want us to touch you, omega?” Mingyu asked, as if he had not started putting his hands on the omega yet.

Joshua felt the real urge to answer immediately, feeling like he was being commanded to give a verbal respond right away. His voice was shaking and broken by his own moans and Wonwoo’s kisses, yet he managed to answer.

“A…Alpha…” He mewled, intentionally, but successfully driving the two bigger men crazy. “Please… touch me… anywhere…”

“What a good boy!” Mingyu smirked as his hands slowly went closer to Joshua’s crotch, gradually taking the omega’s little red and hard cock in his large palms, causing Joshua to shriek.

Unexpectedly, the omega came in just a second later, spilling everything on Wonwoo’s stomach and his hole just leaked an incredible amount of slick on the said alpha’s lap. Both alphas stared at the sight in awe, amazed to see how fast Joshua found his first climax when they just touched his cock for the first time. Nonetheless, Mingyu did not relent, knowing that one orgasm meant nothing to an omega in heat. Consequently, he did not loosen his grip, and started a steady pace of pumping Joshua’s cock slowly.

The omega gasped for air after his sudden climax, slightly slumping against Wonwoo. As a result, the alpha stopped kissing temporarily so that his partner could find some air for himself. Taking this chance, he used a finger to collect Joshua’s cum on his own stomach and brought it to his mouth, having his first taste of the omega. The taste on his tongue made him roll his eyes in ecstasy, and even hiss sharply as his own arousal had just reached a whole new level of madness. Joshua tasted delicious, just like food, appealing Wonwoo to taste more or even to eat him wholly.

“We’re making our lovely omega feel good, right?” Mingyu asked in an amused voice, smirk growing more arrogant when Joshua nodded vehemently, still gasping for air.

“Alpha… more… please…” The omega threw his head back on the tallest man’s shoulder, hands gripping Wonwoo’s biceps tightly. “It’s… it’s nice…”

“Aw, our baby boy is needy now. Impatient, huh?” Wonwoo teased a little by smacking Joshua’s ass cheeks with not much force. The action caused Joshua to jolt, and the sound came out of his mouth was downright sinful.

“Our baby boy is getting much more comfortable.” Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, exchanging meaningful eye contact, and the older alpha instantly understood. On the other hand, Mingyu still tried to get more assurance by asking a question. “Do you want to take my knot now, my little omega?”

Joshua did not know whether he preferred being called _“baby boy”_ or _“little omega”_ , but they both sounded so nice that he found himself melting like an ice-cream in the alphas’ arms. What Mingyu had just offered sounded incredibly appealing. A knot. Joshua was one thousand percent sure he wanted it, even if it was not Seungcheol’s. The thought about the leader of the group could never escape his mind or his heart, but Joshua was relieved to acknowledge that he actually wanted Mingyu and Wonwoo right now. They were so gentle and loving that he almost felt like they were truly in love with each other.

Perhaps they really loved him? Maybe. Joshua was desperate to get the answer _“yes”_.

“Let’s see if you can cum with my fingers stretching your little hole.”

Joshua nodded vigorously, eager to take all of the alpha’s fingers into his ass right now, yet he also knew he would have to wait, because part of his mind was still scared, and his alphas were able to register his feelings.

In a split second, Wonwoo contemplated whether he needed to apply some lube on his fingers before entering Joshua or not, but after taking a little time tracing his index finger around the rim, he was amazed by the amount of slick Joshua was producing. The presence of not only one but two alphas really had done wonders to the omega’s instincts. Joshua was trying his best to grin on Wonwoo’s finger, trying to find a way to get it into himself, unable to control his own actions anymore.

Right at the moment Joshua was about to beg Wonwoo, Mingyu retracted one hand away from the omega’s cock to turn his face, forcing eye contact, and then sealing his lips possessively. Joshua could only and moaned muffled moans into Mingyu’s mouth, letting the alpha freely explore every corner of his cavern and tangle their tongues together. Deeming it unnecessary to hold Joshua’s face, Mingyu lowered his hand, roaming over the omega’s chest, and stopping at an erected pink nipple to tweak it playfully in his calloused fingers. Joshua moaned louder, bucking his hips into Wonwoo’s involuntarily, growing more and more impatient by seconds.

Knowing that the time had come, without warning, Wonwoo pushed one finger deeply into Joshua’s clenching hole in one move.

…

Despite having already prepared himself for what he might see in the room, Jeonghan was still shocked by the sight in front of him right now.

Hearing the door open, both of the alphas snapped their heads towards the door immediately, but this fact did not mean Wonwoo would stop the movement of his hand which was thrusting into Joshua’s wet hole in a brutal pace. The omega barely managed to keep himself still on the alpha’s lap, and Mingyu only made the situation worse by stroking Joshua’s cock unrelentingly. From what Jeonghan could see, he was sure both of the alphas had been smothering the omega’s neck and shoulders with bites and kisses. It seemed like no one had really put their dicks into Joshua yet, but the omega was already a huge mess of hickeys, sweat, cum, and slick everywhere.

“Can you please knock next time, hyung?” Mingyu complained while Wonwoo just sent the eldest man a death glare. “You know it can be very dangerous for you to jump into this room while we are doing this.”

Hearing Mingyu talking to someone that was not him or Wonwoo, Joshua instantly turned his head towards the door only to choke out a broken moan when he saw his best friend ogling him and enjoying this erotic show.

“Ha… Hannie…” The omega half moaned half whined, face burning in embarrassment, but did not do anything to make his alphas stop whatever they were doing to him.

“Hey, my Joshuji. Our pretty omega.” Jeonghan cooed gently, causing his best friend to whine louder. Interested in this image of Joshua, the beta could not help walking closer to the bed, throwing something on the bed yet nobody really cared. “I intended to bring you guys some condoms.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know it, hyung.” Mingyu smirked and threw towards Jeonghan a nasty glance. “You know omegas can’t get pregnant in their first heats. You just want an excuse to come here and watch Joshua in this state.”

Jeonghan did not bother to hide the grin on his face as he caressed Joshua’s cheek.

“Ah, you guys already know that. I really want to see how pretty my best friend is right now, and this is just breathtaking.”

Wonwoo took this chance to nibble Joshua’s ear and whispered seductively.

“You see, omega? Even Jeonghan-hyung said you’re gorgeous. Do you like that? Can you put on a good show for him? Let him see how you cum because you love my fingers in your ass and love it when he watches you in this state?”

Joshua was unable to handle the sinful dirty talk Wonwoo was having, and he cum in less than one second after the lewd questions. All the other men cooed at him softly while they eyed the interesting sight. Wonwoo’s fingers fucked Joshua through his whole intense orgasm and Mingyu’s hands still did not stop moving at all. Jeonghan sat on the bed, scooting until he was sitting right next to the trio. Joshua turned to stare at him through hazy eyes, a deep shade of red coming from his face to his chest in an adorable way. The omega was panting now, but he smiled sheepishly at Jeonghan, earning back a loving smile and a peck on his pink cheek.

However, Jeonghan did not stop there.

Joshua’s eyes widened when the beta leaned so much closer and finally locked their lips together in a chain of sensual and deep kisses. Reality hit the omega hard all at once. His best friend had just watched him cum and being sandwiched between two alphas of the pack. Moreover, Jeonghan was now kissing him, as if they were not just best friends but lovers, although this thought had never crossed his mind. Nonetheless, why he did not find himself uncomfortable with this even a bit? This actually felt nice and right. Like Mingyu and Wonwoo, Jeonghan was gentle to him. Even though the arrogant smirk on his face made Joshua blush much harder, he was able to recognize the affection.

Why did it feel different this time? It was not like they had never kissed each other’s lips, but Joshua had never felt his heart fluttering and beating so rapidly because of Jeonghan like this. Furthermore, he did not feel like he had just revealed an obscene truth to other members in the pack, since he just felt right. It felt right to let other people know how affectionate Jeonghan and he were to each other.

“Feel better now, Shua?” Jeonghan asked on the omega’s lips, a hand rubbing his thigh which was lying on Wonwoo’s side.

“A… a bit…” Joshua stammered, but suddenly whined loudly when Wonwoo pulled his fingers out slowly.

“So needy.” The beta clicked his tongue, but he was truly happy to see there was no tear left on Joshua’s face. He had eventually stopped crying, which proved how comfortable and relaxed he was feeling currently. “Do you want to take a knot now, baby? I bet Mingyu is extremely eager now.”

“Yes!” Joshua threw his head back on the said alpha’s shoulder again, cock twitching just by the idea of getting the knot. “Please… alpha… please…”

“Okay okay, petal. Alpha will take care of you. Be good for your alpha, okay?” Mingyu murmured to the omega’s ears, both hands roaming over his torso to soothe him and stir him at the same time. Nonetheless, his eyes darted towards Jeonghan. The look on his face was dark and lustful, yet there was still some little concern. “I’m sorry to ask but… Does this mean I’m going to take his virginity now? I don’t think he really wants this…”

Jeonghan laughed, causing Joshua to hide his face in Wonwoo’s neck and whined in utter embarrassment. In order not to make the omega slip out of this light subspace, the alpha lifted up Joshua’s head so as to kiss him again, helping him forget whatever was making him shy now. The omega was drifted away by those kisses immediately, and soon, he was grinding impatiently on Wonwoo’s crotch one more time. Meanwhile, Mingyu stared at Jeonghan in bewilderment, waiting for an explanation.

“Our little deer isn’t as innocent as you think, Gyu. He isn’t a virgin anymore.” Jeonghan said while slowly pushing a finger into Joshua’s wet and slippery hole, getting a desperate whine from the omega. “I have taken him for a few years now.”

“You _what_?” Mingyu asked back in disbelief, almost growling, voice loud enough to startle Joshua and make the omega jolt. Wonwoo threw him a glare before shushing the omega’s scared whimpers and showering him with more love through his kisses.

“Don’t be that surprised, Gyu.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes before sucking his own finger to enjoy the taste of the omega’s slick. “How is he supposed to endure his long nights of staying with a dense Seungcheol who has never recognized the hints or green lights? I’m lonely, too. We’re best friends, or even soulmates. There isn’t anything we have never done to each other.” Grinning brightly to himself after finding out the delicious and sweet taste of his best friend, Jeonghan continued to tease the poor squirming omega. “I should have recognized this then. Joshuji has never wanted to top. He always loves to get dicked. He has never tried to act dominant even once.”

“But why does he seem so surprised when you kiss him?”

“He’s just overwhelmed.” Jeonghan assured the worried alpha. “At first there were just you two in here and then I suddenly came in. It’s fine. I’m not an alpha. He can never feel the urge to submit to me, so he will surely push me away if he doesn’t like it.”

“I almost punched you in the face then. You know?” Wonwoo gritted his teeth, glaring at the beta. “Please fucking knock next time.”

“Okay, okay!” Jeonghan laughed lightly, a hand rubbing the alpha’s shoulder to ease his anger. “I thought it would be fine so I didn’t knock. I can't feel Joshua's pheromones but Jun can smell him from outside. He said Joshua smells pleasantly sweet. I know that he's doing well with you guys here.”

Wonwoo still seemed angry but Jeonghan’s words somehow slightly cooled him down, reminding him of how much the beta and even their mate trusted him and Mingyu. Nevertheless, Wonwoo did not much time to think, because he had just been distracted from the omega’s lips for a few seconds and Joshua was whining again, demanding attention. Observing the omega, Wonwoo thought Jeonghan was right. Joshua was becoming more and more comfortable to all of them now, which also meant it was becoming more difficult for him to stay sane.

“Why didn’t you come to find us?” Wonwoo spoke to Joshua, letting the other two know he had been listening from the beginning till now. The alpha had been kissing Joshua so passionately that they thought he barely paid any attention to the conversation. He was even growling now, as if he was mad at what he had just heard, but his eyes became even darker and more intimidating, making Joshua cower. “We could have been there for you too.”

The omega ducked his head and answered in tiny voice.

“I… I didn’t dare to… You guys are Junnie’s… I can’t…”

“Ah, so you’re almost as dense as our leader.” Mingyu playfully bit Joshua’s ear to tease him. “Didn’t you get any hints when Jun kept sneaking into your room to cuddle with you to sleep? I thought he always come to you whenever we fight. Don’t you know he loves to invite you to our bedroom?”

“Rea… Really?” Joshua could not believe in his ears. “I… I…”

“Shh, you don’t have to say anything now, honey.” Wonwoo shushed him again by a hungry kiss. “Let’s go to our main thing now. You wanna take Gyu’s knot now, omega?”

“Yes… please… _please_ …” Joshua always lost his mind whenever someone reminded him of taking Mingyu’s knot deep in his ass. This fact made the other men found him unfairly cute, and they could not help chuckling at the lovely omega. They were not sure what Joshua was trying to do, but it was obvious that if it had not been for Wonwoo holding the omega tightly by firm hands on his hips, Joshua would have scrambled out of the alpha’s grasp soon.

“Be good, omega.” Wonwoo finally had the urge to regain his control, growling deeply in his throat, and even Jeonghan was startled by how fierce the alpha sounded.

Nonetheless, it was effective. Joshua stopped moving right away and looked into Wonwoo’s eyes apologetically, seeming to have realized his mistakes. The men were aware of the fact that it was not nice of them to treat Joshua like this, especially when the omega was older than them and they had vowed to treat each other with love and care instead of caring too much about their second gender. However, in the case of a clueless omega like this, it would be better for them to take full authority of the situation so as to guide Joshua in the correct way. The omega was growing desperate. They would lose their mind if they allowed Joshua to act as he wanted to.

The lack of Seungcheol’s presence made Joshua more desperate than other omegas, since he had one particular person he wanted in his mind but he could not have. Consequently, Joshua would try his best to find anything or anyone he could grab to fill that empty spot.

“If you want alphas to take care of you, _behave_. Okay?” Wonwoo asked in his darkest and deepest voice, two hands gently kneading Joshua’s butt.

The omega nodded almost a hundred times, showing his submission by baring his slender neck to the alpha in front of him. Jeonghan felt anxious when not only Wonwoo but also Mingyu attacked Joshua’s neck and gave him countless hickeys. Should he put a neck-protector on the omega? Would Wonwoo and Mingyu be able to control their instincts? Jeonghan wanted to believe that they would, because they had not even marked Jun yet. They said they were all still young and it was easy for them to bite another omega but it would be difficult for Jun to get rid of the marks and find happiness in another alpha. Their solution was not to bite the playful omega yet, giving him the freedom and also more time to consider their relationship.

They should have good control over their actions with Joshua too.

Joshua soon gushed out a new copious amount of slick which was driving all of these men crazy by the alluring scent it gave out. The sounds came from Joshua’s mouth was even more sinful. He completely failed to contain his own feelings as the alphas sucked his nipples and fondled his pretty body in their hands. Jeonghan added to the pleasure of the omega by touching any spots he could reach, making Joshua moan louder and louder.

“You think your body is ready for my knot, omega?” Mingyu whispered into the omega’s ear, a hand stroking his own dick which had been rock hard in a quite long period of time.

“Yes… Yes… I am.” Joshua answered obediently in his sweet and honey-liked voice. Caught off guard by the omega’s seductive mewl, Wonwoo accidentally let Joshua slip out of his hands and the omega scrambled to crawl away immediately.

While they were perplexed to see Joshua moving away from the alphas, the omega had shocked them even further by setting himself on all fours in the middle of the bed, rear facing the alphas. He lowered his upper body, folded his arms, and let his face rest on the mattress while pushing his own ass high in the air, fully exposed to all eyes in the suffocating room. His back, which was shiny with sweat and decorated by red kissing marks, was beautifully arched. In this position, the omega’s round butt cheeks looked fucking delicious and inviting.

The worst thing was surely his little pink hole.

Jeonghan hated the fact that it was pink. Wonwoo hated how appealing it looked like. Mingyu hated how the hole kept clenching on nothing, as if the omega had not been tight enough. Wonwoo had just opened him a few minutes ago, but was he really ready now? Mingyu did not know, yet he did not think knotting this gorgeous omega was the only thing he wanted to do now. There were so many things else _interesting_ to do with this little ass, and he was quite sure Joshua would love that as well.

The omega was willingly presenting himself to the alphas, which made Wonwoo fail to stop growling. The more he growled, the more Joshua whined and even mewled, calling out _“alpha”_ over and over again, pleading to be touched and fucked. Mingyu understood why Wonwoo told him to be the one to knot Joshua. The older alpha did not seem okay at all, and he was just a minute away from sticking his face into the omega’s ass.

“Oh, Jesus!” Jeonghan was the first one to reach out his hands to knead Joshua’s cheeks, spreading them further so that he could see the wet hole more clearly. “I feel like I have never had sex with you before, Joshuji. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.”

“Fuck!” Mingyu muttered, running his hand along Joshua’s spine and got instant reaction. The omega turned to look at him and cried out for him again, back arching further and pushing his ass higher, wriggling his hips, seducing his alphas like a siren.

However, Wonwoo was not that patient. In the blink of an eye, his long fingers had gone deep into Joshua’s hole one more time, fucking the omega in an unforgiving pace right at the beginning. Joshua was shocked by the sudden movement, but it was not unwelcomed at all. Gripping the sheets tightly, the omega began to moan wantonly and called out _“alpha”_ in a crazy mantra, making the others believe he had slipped extremely deeply into an omega’s subspace now. He was so hot, so sensitive, so horny now that he could not care about anything else anymore.

“How about this?” Jeonghan suggested, following Wonwoo by sticking two fingers into Joshua’s ass, making the omega scream. “We can just knot him later. Should we let him have some fun first? Have you guys eaten him out or sucked his cock yet?”

“Not yet.” Mingyu shook his head, ogling the omega from head to toe. “But I’d love to eat his ass!”

“Then do it!” Jeonghan challenged with a smirk on his face. “Maybe like this? Or let him sit on your face? I bet he will love it. Let’s make our omega cum a few more times!”

Mingyu believed Wonwoo had already lost it when the older alpha forcefully pulled Jeonghan’s hand away from Joshua’s ass and dived in, eating Joshua out without hesitation. The omega shrieked, unable to keep his lower body up anymore, but it was not necessary to do that either, since Wonwoo had held him tightly, keeping him in place and not allowing him to move anywhere away from his sinful tongue. Right at this moment, staring at the omega’s dick hanging heavy between his legs, he just wanted to swallow and suck it immediately. Perhaps later, he could swap with Wonwoo, and they would really have fun with Joshua and gave the omega so many great orgasms without fucking him for real.

Mingyu found himself buzzing in excitement, and next to him, Jeonghan just made it worse by encouraging him to do it. Before Mingyu started to make a move, the beta had already scooted to kneel in front of Joshua and gently lifted the omega’s face up, swallowing his moans in deep kisses involving more than just lips.

Mingyu’s chain of thoughts were broken when Joshua fucking mewled one more time, calling out _“Mingyu”_ in the most seductive and sweetest voice the alpha had ever heard from this omega. Joshua’s arm was reaching towards him desperately, begging the man to come closer to him even though the omega was rapidly falling apart under Wonwoo’s and Jeonghan’s stimulation.

For now, Mingyu thought he should just join them and see where things would lead them to. It was impossible for Joshua to feel better after getting one knot, and they were not going to fuck him to oblivion except for when the omega clearly stated that he wanted to be treated in that way by himself. It was a wonderful thing to have Jeonghan right here right now, because the betas could never be affected by the omegas’ or alphas’ pheromones. They could only be attracted to the omegas when they were really irresistible. Moreover, Jeonghan was Joshua’s best friend, and even a soulmate. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo would trust him thoroughly this time.

Screw Seungcheol! They would not care about him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol will be back in the next chapter :"> No matter what Joshua gets from other alphas, he will need Seungcheol most ><
> 
> Please feel free to let me know how you think about this chapter!!!!! Thank you so much for reading ^^


	3. Late realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol ran away, only to be dragged back to the apartment so as to be lectured. The pain came along with his late realization.
> 
> Meanwhile, Joshua was being in good hands, happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so embarrassing 😭 I have made you wait nearly a month. I swear I don't have the intention of delaying or anything. I'm just in a too bad mental condition and it's been very hard for me to write 😔
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter ❤

Seungcheol was not aware of where his feet were taking him to. He just kept walking, further and further away from _that room_ , where Joshua had been calling out for him continuously. The alpha was sure he even heard his best friend’s _sobs_ and whimpers of pain. The scent coming from that room was not only sweet but also heartbreaking, because it contained the omega’s sadness and agony, revealing how hurt he had been during the whole time of struggling through his heat. No matter how hard Seungcheol tried, he could never get rid of those painful sounds.

All of a sudden, a new fright came to Seungcheol’s mind, stopping his heartbeat for a whole minute long.

What if Joshua became mad at him and hated him because he had rejected the omega? It was common knowledge that the omegas were not capable of taking rejection well, especially when they were in heat. No matter what the reason was, Joshua was literally an omega in heat, hurt, scared, hypersensitive and he had been crying out for Seungcheol relentlessly. Instead of bracing himself and going inside to soothe the omega, Seungcheol had decided to be a total jerk by disappearing completely. If the leader were brave and strong enough, he might just enter the room to soothe Joshua by pouring sweet and encouraging words into his ears. Nonetheless, he walked away without hesitation, leaving a devastated omega to another two alphas.

Two _alphas._

Ruffling his own hair violently, Seungcheol wondered why he had easily assumed that it was totally okay to let Wonwoo and Mingyu take care of Joshua while he could not allow himself to do it. It was so difficult to explain and Seungcheol did not even know why his mind believed Joshua felt comfortable with having sex with those two younger alphas. Thinking back about the past, Seungcheol was quite sure Joshua had always been close to both Wonwoo and Mingyu, and Jeonghan had stated that the omega asked for them voluntarily. However, why did Seungcheol think in this way about them but not about himself? What was the difference? Was Seungcheol doing a good job of protecting Joshua? Perhaps not, since he managed to stop his inner alpha from fucking his best friend, but willingly let another two alphas do it.

Seungcheol hated himself so much more just after a few minutes of this vicious circle of crazy thoughts. The alpha almost stepped out of the dorm campus but luckily stopped himself on time. It was so frustrating for him to be unable to find a place to relieve his stress, since he could not risk walking around and letting anyone see him with this not very pleasant facial expression. His body might have a little bit of Joshua’s scent as well. Getting even more annoyed and irritated, Seungcheol furiously walked around the main hall of the building before going upstairs again. It was not until now did the leader realize he had walked along all the stairs to reach the ground floor without feeling tired, and now his body was just eager to do it again.

Seungcheol desperately wanted to release some stress and frustration, but there did not seem to be a way for him to do it. Nonetheless, right at the moment Seungcheol put his foot on the first step of the stairs, a hand held his shoulder back.

“Cheol-hyung?”

Snapping his head back like a spooked animal, Seungcheol was suddenly alarmed as if some kind of danger was coming, yet it turned out that he was facing Minghao now. The beta was surprised by how startled the leader was, but it did not seem like he cared much about that at the moment.

“What are you doing here, hyung? Aren’t you supposed to be inside our dorm? At least in the living room?”

“I…” Seungcheol stammered, unsure how to answer this question.

Minghao did not wait, already crossing his arms while the knit between his eyebrows became very tight. It was very rare for the calm beta to get mad at the leader but now he really was. Minghao was livid. He pointed a finger towards the elevator, voice stern.

“Go back inside with me. Now.”

Seungcheol did not like to be commanded by a younger person, but he soon found himself dragging his body obediently behind Minghao’s footstep, baring the face of a kicked puppy. It was still today morning but Seungcheol felt like he had already been reprimanded by almost half of the group, _half of his pack_.

The beta kept crossing his arms and looking deadly serious during the whole way back into their shared huge apartment, saying nothing, and Seungcheol instantly understood what Minghao would instantly talk about once they got inside their safe place. It was possible to talk about various things outside, but the topic about the members’ mating cycle was a taboo. It was dangerous for themselves.

Not only Seungcheol but also Minghao were exceedingly cautious when opening the door into their apartment, looking around to check if there was anyone around or not. Both of them made sure to enter speedily and lock the door tightly. Fortunately, the walls were thick enough to prevent Joshua’s scent and pheromones from coming to the living room; therefore, it was peaceful and safe here. However, the glares Seungcheol received from his bandmates did not help easing his mind at all.

“Where the hell did you go?” Soonyoung was the first one to bolt right to the leader and grabbed his collar. “Where the hell did you go? Your omega is in heat and you decided to choose this time to walk out?”

“Watch your words, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol scowled, growling back at the younger alpha. “What are you saying? Joshua isn’t my o…”

“We aren’t fucking blind, hyung!” Jihoon, who had stepped to stand next to his mate, also snarled in anger. “Everybody knows it! All of us know even if Joshua didn’t become an omega he would always wish to be yours one day. You’re the dumbest alpha who doesn’t understand a fucking thing!”

“Please calm down, guys!” Jun tried to detach Soonyoung’s hand away from the leader’s collar, begging them to stop yelling. “You guys are alphas! If you’re angry, your pheromones will spread right into Joshua’s room and scare him. Don’t do that!”

It takes the omega almost a minute to successfully stop Soonyoung from attacking Seungcheol, and it was insane to see that no one really wanted to take the leader’s side now, as if everyone was already furious at him. Perhaps that was the truth. Minghao sat down in the armchair without a care about Seungcheol’s condition while Soonyoung turned away from the leader immediately after releasing his collar. They all sat down around the coffee table and picked their phones back to start scrolling again, ignoring the confused face of the eldest alpha.

“If you don’t put away that kind of face, I will break your jaw soon, Cheol-hyung.” Minghao warned in an incredibly calm voice, yet his face was fierce. “Don’t you know that as the leader of the pack, you have to be here to protect Joshua-hyung? Junnie called us to come back here because you left and it wasn’t safe here. What if someone successfully breaks into this place and attacks Shua-hyung? What will you do then?”

“It’s… it’s not safe for him to have me here.” Seungcheol blurted out and he began to pace back and forth madly again. “I’m… I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself… I will hurt him! I won’t ever forgive myself for that! He will hate me too and…”

“Jesus!” Jihoon palmed his own face and groaned while his mate threw a pillow directly at the leader’s head. “Now I understand what you said, Junnie. I think I will be crazy too if he keeps going on like this.”

“Don’t you realize it’s a special sign, hyung?” Minghao asked again, voice full of fury. “You were completely fine when any other omegas in our pack went into heat but now you’re triggered by Shua-hyung. Admit it! You like him! He likes you too! That’s why he’s been calling for you non-stop! Why don’t you just take it easily and simply? Things aren’t that complicated!”

“I don’t understand either, hyung.” Jihoon gritted his teeth, failing to keep calm and standing up again, pointing a finger into Seungcheol’s chest. “Did you intentionally pushed the responsibility to Wonwoo and Mingyu? You were afraid Joshua would hate you, so you let Wonu and Gyu do it instead, so if Joshua-hyung regrets this after his heat, he will hate Wonwoo and Mingyu instead of you. Right?”

All of a sudden, Seungcheol became extremely angry.

“How dare you say that? I’m not a fucking coward like that!”

When Seungcheol snapped, Soonyoung turned wild as well. The younger alpha immediately jumped in between his mate and the leader, snarling.

“But your actions obviously prove that, hyung! Now Wonwoo and Mingyu are doing what you’re supposed to do and they are taking all of the responsibility for this! But I think I will be very happy if later Joshua-hyung hates you forever and let them bite him!”

“They’re already mated! What the hell are you saying?”

“Oh really? You let them do it because they’re already mated? So that they won’t take your Joshua?” Jihoon only got angrier after every single sentence coming out from the leader’s mouth. “Don’t you know Junnie absolutely loves to share his alphas with Shua-hyung? Don’t you know how much Junnie loves our Joshua? You think why did he ask for nobody but Wonwoo and Mingyu after you rejected him? That’s because he likes them too, you idiot!”

“I’m quite sure you’re on your way of losing Joshua-hyung.” Minghao, still in the armchair, concluded slowly. “He will be very sad and awkward with you after this, because he let everyone know he loves you, but got rejected. He won’t ever be comfortable or close to you again. You’ve literally put them into Mingyu and Wonwoo’s hands, hyung. If you had agreed to help him through his heat, even if he regretted this, you would still have a chance to be his best friend. But in this case, you will be his nothing forever.”

Minghao’s words were not different from the most brutal knives stabbing right into Seungcheol’s heart. The beta might be wrong, but the future he had just predicted had enough power to send the leader directly into hell within a second.

_“You will be his nothing forever”_

Minghao had been much calmer than Soonyoung and Jihoon during the whole time, but he was terribly much crueler than them, making them even startled just by saying out those dark possibilities. On the other hand, Jun was not fazed at all. It was almost impossible for him to feel for an alpha while his favorite hyung – who had just become an omega – had been hurt.

“Let me tell you something, Cheol-hyung. Even if Wonwoo and Mingyu don’t take Shua-hyung, I’m one hundred percent sure Jeonghan-hyung will. You don’t know anything about them, do you?”

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened, lips quivering. “How is he related to this?”

“Idiot!” Soonyoung groaned again and had to turn away in order not to see Seungcheol’s face anymore. “You only think they are just friends? Best friends? You believe that? Seriously?”

“You’re fucking blind!” Jihoon was deadly irritated now. “You have never seen Jeonghan-hyung flirting with Shua-hyung? You don’t see how close they are?”

“I think they are just playing around…”

“NO THEY AREN’T!” Soonyoung suddenly became so loud that Jihoon was shocked and instantly pressed a palm to his mouth. The short omega only put his hand down once he was sure the alpha would not scream again. Soonyoung murmured an apology while Jun shook his head in despair, walking away to go and check Joshua’s bedroom.

“So… I guess you have taken Joshua for granted for so long that you are accustomed to thinking that he’s yours and you don’t care about other people around him anymore.” Minghao narrowed his eyes in distaste, slowly saying what he had just registered. “You have such an entitled attitude to think that Joshua likes no one but you. However, now when he’s in trouble you decides to be coward and chicken out to stay away from responsibility, but at the same time you are still entitled enough to believe that you will be okay after rejecting him.”

“Let me tell you this.” Jihoon growled and gritted his teeth. “There’s one thing I know very clearly about Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jeonghan-hyung. Once they get Joshua-hyung, they will never let you get him ever again, especially Jeonghan-hyung. They have been extremely polite and great men to prioritize Joshua’s love for you and repeatedly asked you to help him but you declined… Now you have completely lost your voice in this.”

Seungcheol had never been described as such an awful person in his whole life. Within five minutes, those three people insulted him with the ugliest words he had ever known. The leader was so angry that he wanted to scream, to throw a punch into everyone’s face, to command them to shut the fuck up and mind their own business. The only thing holding his fury back was the most horrifying sentence that kept haunting his mind.

_“You will be his nothing forever”_

It made his mouth freeze, and made his heart stop beating.

The worse thing was that, Seungcheol failed to find a reason to say the members were wrong. When thinking back about everything, he had to admit he had never thought Jeonghan and Joshua were anywhere near a romantic relationship. Seungcheol had always simply thought they were best friends like how they claimed to be instead of focusing on the fact that Jeonghan did not treat Joshua in the innocent way of a best friend. Jeonghan had constantly flirted with Joshua right in front of Seungcheol’s eyes yet he was dense enough to miss everything. Jeonghan winked at Joshua, smirked to him, squeezed his ass, hugged him tightly, and picked Joshua in all the times the beta was asked to choose a few members as candidates for some honored categories.

And Seungcheol was there thinking that they were just best friends being extremely loving to each other. How was it possible? Why did he not realize that although Joshua was far different from Jeonghan’s flirty personality, the omega had never complained about those behaviors? The only reason for Joshua to act like that was _him liking Jeonghan as well_.

This meant, Joshua also liked both Mingyu and Wonwoo, which explained why he voluntarily asked if these two alphas were willing to help him or not. Moreover, those alphas undoubtedly loved Joshua a lot, and Jun surely loved him to the extent of being ready to share his mates with the older omega. They were all in love with each other. Never in his life had Seungcheol ever felt left out like this, and the feeling was utterly dreadful.

_“You will be his nothing forever”_

If Minghao, Jihoon and Soonyoung were right, perhaps Seungcheol would never have the opportunity to explain to Joshua why he did not dare to step into that room and help his best friend. Even if fate was generous enough to give him a chance, the leader was afraid his explanation and apology would not be accepted either.

The living room was drowned in a suffocating silence in more than five minutes before Seungcheol tore his eyes away from the floor to look at everyone else in the room. They had all sat down and were staring at him intently. At the same time, Jun had just come back from Joshua’s bedroom, and the newly presented omega’s scent on him made Seungcheol a little dizzy. His throat was sore and dry as he asked.

“Jeonghan… is with Joshua now too?”

“Yes.” Jun nodded, sending Seungcheol a resentful look. “And he’s doing what you could have done fifteen minutes ago.”

Clenching his fists, the leader did not need to ask again to understand what Jeonghan was doing.

“I think the best thing you can do now is to shut the fuck up and mind your own business.” Soonyoung mumbled, eyes staring at the TV screen, avoiding getting angrier. “If you ask about Joshua-hyung again, I’m not sure I won’t punch you in the face. You just need to stay here to keep this place safe.”

“I won’t ever forgive you if you step out of this apartment before his heat ends.” Jihoon gave Seungcheol the last glare and the last warning. “This isn’t the first time. You know what you need to do already, right?”

Thanks to Seungcheol’s devastating scent and scary pheromones in the air, everyone knew their words had seriously sunk into the leader’s mind and were already torturing his heart now, yet it was hard to pity him, because they were all mad. They could not tolerate the fact that Seungcheol had never realized how much Joshua loved him. Maybe the eldest alpha had been that dumb since Joshua had been a beta while Seungcheol only wanted an omega? If this was the truth, they would hate Seungcheol even more. However, even if it was not true, they were still livid, hating how the alpha dared to doubt the plea for help of an omega in heat, especially when that omega was the one Seungcheol had known for years.

Joshua in heat was still Joshua, and Joshua would never call out for a random alpha to fuck him through his heat.

They understood that Seungcheol might wanted some fresh air now, but they had no other choice. The leader had to stay here to keep this place safe. Seungcheol might not realize it, but Joshua could still sense his presence here, as his pheromones were always strong enough to fill the air of the apartment thoroughly.

…

At the same time, in the hot bedroom, Jeonghan could feel the swift of Joshua’s emotion by the sudden tightness of his little hole. The omega gasped and mumbled something in his mouth, but then bit his lips to stop him from saying it all out. Nonetheless, his best friend was still pretty sure Joshua was about to call Seungcheol’s name again.

Feeling jealous and also mad due to the tightening hole around his dick, the beta thrust his hip harder and faster, making the omega’s arms give up, causing his head to fall on the pillow below. Whatever he intended to speak came out in the form of lewd and desperate moans.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were both mesmerized by the sight of Jeonghan fucking Joshua into the mattress. The omega practically could not care about the fact that someone was watching him getting laid anymore. He simply knew Jeonghan was giving him what he wanted and there was nothing to worry about that. They had already done this various times together, understanding each other enough to trust completely. At first, Joshua was on all fours when Jeonghan started, but then the omega’s arms could not support his body any longer. Shaking in pleasure, Joshua rested his head on the mattress, baring his rear for the beta to use and ruin.

Joshua could never believe things would change this drastically within a day. Yesterday, Jeonghan and he were both betas of the same age, which meant they were equal in all fields. However, today Joshua was stunned to see his best friend becoming incredibly dominant and there was a powerful urge to submit. The affect Mingyu and Wonwoo had on him was a hundred times stronger, but this was enough of a shock to make Joshua’s head spin madly. His hole gushed out more and more slick to ease Jeonghan’s movements, inviting the beta to go deeper and faster into his best friend’s body.

“Seungcheol is back,” Joshua’s mind told himself. His pathetic body felt excited with the idea of the leader being back to the apartment, which also meant he was having another chance of getting Seungcheol’s help again, but Joshua soon knew that he was stupid. He was sensitive enough to feel Soonyoung’s angry pheromones as well, and he instantly guessed the other members were scolding Seungcheol now, and perhaps they had dragged the leader back home. Seungcheol did not come back to help. He just went home because he had to.

Joshua was unaware of the chain of whimpers escaping his mouth. Meanwhile, tears were cascading down his cheeks, startling both of the alphas and breaking their hearts. Astounded by the whimpers, as a beta who could not feel the pheromones, Jeonghan immediately stopped and held his best friend’s body up so as to hug Joshua tightly in his arms. Squeezing the omega, letting Joshua’s back pressed to his chest, Jeonghan shushed him gently.

“Are you okay, Shua? Did I hurt you? Tell me, baby!”

“No… you… you didn’t.” Joshua shook his head, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to look at Jeonghan in the eyes through his wet and hazy ones. “I’m just… just…”

Before Joshua could explain what the problems was, Wonwoo and Mingyu had soon crowded him and showered him with countless kisses again. With Jeonghan hugging him and the two alphas holding his hands, Joshua felt calmer and safer, temporarily numb to the scary pheromones of whoever outside this bedroom.

“Don’t be scared, baby. Nobody can hurt you.” Wonwoo forced Joshua to look at him after a deep kiss on his lips while Mingyu was busy explaining the situation to Jeonghan. “We’re here with you, omega.”

Hearing the assurance, the omega frantically nodded, but suddenly whined loudly again when Jeonghan pulled out of him without warning. Instantly, Joshua turned to look at his best friend in despair, but the beta smirked at his impatience and used both hands to caress the omega’s torso sensually yet also tenderly and lovingly.

“Let’s lie down, baby. I want you to get a more comfortable position. Let’s rest your head on Mingyu’s lap, okay?”

Snapping his head towards Mingyu, thinking about putting his head on those thick thighs, so close to that huge and throbbing dick, Joshua gulped, and then found himself nodding enthusiastically to the suggestion. Much as Mingyu was caught off guard by Jeonghan’s idea, he gladly settled comfortably in the middle of the bed while Wonwoo sat opposite to him. Between them, there was enough room for Joshua to lie down and put his head on the taller alpha’s lap. The omega blushed and almost felt like a princess to be helped to lie down by the three of them. It felt so much better to rest on the soft mattress, yet it was a hundred times hotter to be this close to Mingyu’s bare groin.

Joshua smiled sweetly to the alphas as they gently caressed his hair and his face, giving him little praises, temporarily distracting him from the pressing need he was having inside his body. Jeonghan decided to choose this perfect moment to align his dick to the omega’s hole and push in smoothly within two seconds. The two alphas utterly enjoyed the sounds and sight of Joshua howling and shivering at the sensation. His hands instantly flew out in an attempt to find something to hold, and the two men quickly took his shaking hands in their own. Judging by how the omega’s reaction changed, they could tell Jeonghan had hit the right spot, and Joshua was definitely loving everything right now.

“Good, baby?” Mingyu smiled and asked the pretty boy on his lap, free hand stroking the older male’s hair.

“Yes… yes…” Joshua gasped and struggled to answer, a slight lingering on his face, making all of them find him so cute and tempting at the same time.

“Good boy.” Wonwoo whispered, loving to see the sparkles in Joshua’s eyes. “You’re doing very well, kitty.”

The omega moaned louder at the pet name, slowly losing control over not only his mind but also his action completely. Joshua did not know where to focus on anymore because he loved everything he saw and felt on his body. There were three gorgeous men in front of his eyes, and all of them were ogling him with their whole passion and enthusiasm, doing everything they could to give him more comfort and pleasure. Consequently, Joshua was naturally urged to feel a powerful wish to make them feel good as well. His heart felt so warm and soft that he simply could not help falling deeper and deeper in love with them. These wonderful men were concentrating on nothing but pleasing Joshua only. It was obvious that they were not trying to seek for anything from him at all.

Joshua was too embarrassed to admit, yet he was insanely drawn towards the giant dick which was very close to his face right now. Mingyu’s length was standing tall and proudly just a few inches away from his eyes, giving the omega the chance to admire the prominent veins running along the thick shaft. Joshua had watched porn, certainly, but this was easily the largest dick he had ever seen. It was satisfying to even just look, but the more he stared, the hungrier he was for it. Joshua wanted to have this monster for himself, by any ways he could. It would knot him and stretch his rim over its limit soon, but the omega did not think he was patient enough to wait.

Mingyu was perplexed and even nervous when Joshua tried to set his hand free out of his hold. Nonetheless, the alpha was downright shocked as the omega’s hand clumsily touched his dick. At first, he thought Joshua just poked it out of curiosity, but it turned out that the omega intentionally closed his long fingers around it and started to stroke slowly. Hissing sharply, Mingyu failed to hold back a deep growl, feeling pleasure attacking him madly. He was already so hard that a slight touch was enough to turn him absolutely crazy. The innocent look on Joshua’s face was even more sinful than what he was doing. The omega was staring at Mingyu’s dick as if he were a little kid hypnotized by delicious-looking lollipop. His attention was interrupted from time to time due to Jeonghan’s harsh thrusts, but Joshua still seemed to have his eyes glued on the long and thick thing in his hands.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo was stunned by how rough Jeonghan was with his best friend currently. The most evil member of the group literally looked like a vampire who was determined to ruin this adorable angel in his grasp. The longer they had sex, the louder Joshua became, obviously enjoying the fast and powerful movements of the dick inside his hot and wet hole. The omega soon began to writhe and whine, desperately wishing to get more to find his climax. His mouth kept babbling the beta’s name over and over again.

“Hannie… Oppa… Hannie…” The breathless omega moaned wantonly, looking at his best friend through lustful and pleading eyes. “Oppa… Oppa…”

“Fuck.” Mingyu hissed and gritted his teeth. “You make him call you like that during sex? Really, Jeonghan-hyung?”

“Our Jisoo kitty actually likes it.” The beta smirked and caressed Joshua’s thighs sensually. “We used to be both betas, you know. I could never force anything on him.”

“Looks like he’s going to come soon.” Wonwoo mumbled while observing and caressing the omega’s face, as if they were not doing anything sexual at all.

“Don’t worry. Even when he was a beta, his refractory was already amazingly short.” Jeonghan talked and grunted. “He’s in heat now. Multiple orgasms can’t be a problem for him.”

“What a great idea to have you here, hyung.” Mingyu seriously just wanted to shove his dick into the moaning boy’s mouth, and he was struggling to stay calm. “Or else we would be fucking paranoid.”

“He loves it!” Jeonghan accentuated his saying by a particularly hard pound into the omega’s supple body, causing him to scream and spurt out ropes of white cum again. The beta cooed at the sight, still not slowing down even a bit. “See how he’s staring at your dick, Gyu? He absolutely loves it!”

“Are you sure about talking about him like that? He looks so embarrassed now.” Mingyu asked while hungrily collecting the omega’s cum on his stomach to feed himself, again, making Joshua whine extremely loudly.

“Kitty is very shy. Talking to him is the best way to know what he likes or not.” Jeonghan laughed evilly. “See? He loves overstimulation. He loves my dirty talk. He’s still enjoying all!”

“So gorgeous!” Wonwoo got the panting boy’s attention by the compliment, and Joshua naturally nuzzled his face into the alpha’s palm, making Mingyu growl by his switch of attention.

“Don’t be shy, kitty.” Jeonghan encouraged his best friend, a cruel hand playfully pumping Joshua’s cock. “What do you want now, baby? You want to be knotted right now or you want to play more?”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, while still whining, the omega turned his face back to Mingyu, and his hand had never stopped stroking the alpha’s dick. It was difficult to predict exactly what Joshua was thinking about, but they believed he was feeling completely relaxed and comfortable in their hands now. The boy with the cat-liked eyes had been constantly smiling lightly to them in the past few minutes, melting their hearts and making them feel warm. The softer he became, the crazier these two alphas became, as they just wanted to knot this lovely omega and hold him tightly in their arms, luring him into sleep peacefully.

Moreover, they were sure Joshua had been lost pretty deep in omega subspace now. His action right after that proved them perfectly right.

Still saying nothing, Joshua parted his lips and slowly stuck out his tongue. Mingyu quite managed to guess what the omega was going to do yet he did not dare to really believe it. Nonetheless, his thought turned out to be correct as the sweet boy began to give kitten-licks to the tip of the dick in his hand. Mingyu almost let out a curse but the word got stuck in his throat because of the eye contact Joshua kept with him during the whole process of licking gently.

“Fuck.” Jeonghan became the one who said it instead, mumbling deeply. “He definitely likes you a lot, Gyu. You don’t ever have to worry about it.”

“Really?” Mingyu asked in an awfully hoarse voice which unintentionally encouraged the omega to be bolder and give the tip the first suck tenderly.

The beta slowed down his thrust so as to focus a little more on talking, and also to see how Joshua would react. Like what Jeonghan had anticipated, the omega whined and snapped to look at him in utter frustration, yet the evil man loved to tease his best friend.

“See, Gyu? He’s still him, just lost a bit. If he were controlled by only primal instincts, he would never dare to react like that to me, even if I’m not an alpha.”

“What a good kitty.” Although Mingyu was the one receiving pleasure now, Wonwoo looked even more whipped than the taller alpha. His eyes were thoroughly dark and dangerous as he watched Joshua sucking Mingyu’s dick, slowly putting more and more into his mouth. “You’re doing very well, omega. Make Mingyu feel good and then he will knot you soon, okay?”

Mingyu one more time failed to contain his feelings and hissed at the moment Joshua’s mouth let go of his dick with a lewd and sinful “pop” sound in order just to smile at Wonwoo and nodded. Resuming his work soon, Joshua continued to squirm and whine, asking Jeonghan to pick up his speed and stop teasing him. His adorable red cock was now fully hard again in the beta’s hand, and his mouth finally took Mingyu’s dick to its maximum capacity. Contemplating the situation, Wonwoo chose the moment Jeonghan began slamming into the supple body to start using both hands to fondle the pink nipples on the panting boy’s chest.

Joshua convulsed in the shock of all the stimulation they brought him, and the sound he gave out was something they could all detect as signal of nothing but pure sexual bliss. Everything was going so well right now that all Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo were on cloud nine. As long as Joshua wanted it, they would do everything for him. None of them cared about Seungcheol any longer, and the thought of giving the leader a chance simply did not cross their mind.

They believed they were all good enough for Joshua. With Jun as well, they would be able to give him tremendous happiness, peace and the best life in this world. Joshua would surely be the happiest person in this world when surrounded by their love and protection. As alphas, Mingyu and Wonwoo proudly believed in their own ability of making this dream come true.

…

Seungcheol could slightly feel the pheromones of Joshua’s seeping out from his closed bedroom. Turning and tossing violently on his own bed, the leader desperately wanted to find some peace for his mind, but it seemed that this kind of luxury would never come to him again unless he magically got the omega’s forgiveness for his action today. Would it ever happen? Seungcheol did not dare to guess anymore, terribly hopeless and pained after the whole conversation with Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jun.

The whole apartment was actually affected, but they were safe, because this place had been built nicely enough to protect everyone during their vulnerable periods, especially when the company never wanted other people to get too deeply into their idols’ private lives. While some other members could get out of their shared apartment as long as they did not go too far, Seungcheol was obliged to stay at home all the time to protect the omega and provide him a good sense of being safe. It was his responsibility, and Seungcheol had never really complained about this since he had never had to struggle. It was boring to stay inside for three days straight, but the leader used to find his comfort and joy from Joshua who had willingly and cheerfully spent time with him from the moment they woke up until the late night.

They actually did not separate from each other in any time of the day. After breakfast, Seungcheol would love to play games with the members, especially the game addict like Wonwoo and Jun. Despite not liking to play games, Joshua stayed with them in the living room, watching them battling and screaming like kids. They would usually take the couch while Joshua sat in the armchair which was the closest to the leader, watching the screen, scrolling through his phone or even reading a book. When the “beta” got tired, he would fell asleep right in the armchair regardless of the chaos around him. Seungcheol had always been so amazed, but the greatest feeling in his heart was warmth and fondness for the lovely sight in front of his eyes. He would love to give Joshua a gentle pat on his head or a tender ruffle on his fluffy hair.

Seungcheol just did not know that Joshua had various reasons to stay there, and not only Jun but also Wonwoo had doted on him a lot as well.

From time to time, as a beta, Joshua would have to go outside to buy things for everyone else in the apartment, yet except for those times, he barely left the place, and Jeonghan was the only one who could drag him out of the said armchair. Joshua spent hours and hours of those days in his best friend’s room, or Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol wished he had had managed to see this coming earlier. Joshua obviously had been triggered by the members’ heats and ruts, and he always seemed to be clingier at those times. He was just a late bloomer. Seungcheol had been stupid, and he hated himself for thinking that Joshua was close to no one but him and Jeonghan only.

Since Mingyu and Wonwoo had already had their omega – Jun – Joshua seemed to be more reserved in showing his love for them, afraid of being rejected or being called a slut for trying to take these men. Now thinking back about it, Seungcheol realized Mingyu and Wonwoo had both flirted with Joshua numerous times in a quite discreet way. They both complimented on Joshua being cute and handsome not fewer than a hundred times, if Seungcheol’s memory served him right. They could be bitter to anyone but never to Joshua, even once, even just for playful purposes. Both of them became extraordinarily gentle alphas when it came to Jun, and also to Joshua.

Nonetheless, Seungcheol hated himself even more for thinking about this problem right now, because it actually did not matter anymore. The truth was that he himself had messed up everything, offering Joshua to them by doing nothing about the omega’s heat. It was difficult for him to give up the belief that he was protecting his “best friend”, but the harsh words in the previous conversation kept coming back to his mind to torture him.

_“You will be his nothing forever”_

The pain he got from this possibility was the most awful thing Seungcheol had ever been through in his whole life. _Joshua’s nothing_. The omega might even hate him, and never want to see him again. For the whole group’s sake, perhaps a person like Joshua would still act normally in front of everyone, but when there were just the two of them, Seungcheol was half dead to imagine how cold and distant Joshua would be. The sadness in those cat-liked eyes would kill the leader day by day, making him forget his own despair. Instead, he would sit in a corner to watch Joshua being intimate and happy with other people, and then, whenever they accidentally caught each other’s eyes, Seungcheol would drown in the display of the omega’s devastated soul.

If everyone in Seventeen claimed that Joshua loved him, then Seungcheol finally had no choice but to believe his so-called “best friend” was truly in love with him, and he had always been too stupid to realize how much he loved Joshua as well. How would he manage to explain his thoughts to the omega? If everyone was extremely mad with him right now, then Joshua perhaps would feel extremely hurt and sad to be rejected in his first heat. Even Seungcheol right now did not know how to set the thoughts in his mind straight. Everything was a whole chaotic mess which the eldest alpha had created by himself and then jumped right into it.

_“He cried so hard he almost passed out”_

That was what Jeonghan had told him after telling Joshua about Seungcheol’s decision.

No matter what the leader’s reasons were, he had badly hurt the person he loved most. There could never be any excuses for that. Seungcheol wanted to cry, but somehow felt like he did not deserve to cry. He did not deserve anything at all. Why would he cry while he was the one who made this happen? The only one who must be crying now was Joshua, because Seungcheol had hurt him. Instead of trying to be brave and tough so as to come inside and explain everything to the omega by himself, Seungcheol had ran away.

And now, he could only growl to himself and listen to the faint sounds of Joshua’s moaning from his bedroom. All of a sudden, the omega pheromones and sweet scent spiked, letting Seungcheol know something special must have happened. If it were not his orgasm, then it must be him being eventually filled up by an alpha’s dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be Joshua here, so that HanGyuWon would take care of me ;_;
> 
> It was so satisfying to write the part where Seungcheol got scolded hehe 😅
> 
> I'm very eager to know what you think about this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I will try my best to update soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic ^^ Please forgive me for making Seungcheol so nervous and silly like this :"> He just sincerely loves Joshua.
> 
> This was supposed to be a fic for CheolShua but I still end up adding Wonwoo here because I'm really obssessed with WonShua :">
> 
> I'm eager to know how you think and feel about this ^^ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~~~


End file.
